onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kashii
| first = Chapter 377; Episode 265 | affiliation = World Government (defected ), Giant Warrior Pirates | occupation = Pirate, Gate Guardian (former ) | jva = Kōhei Fukuhara | Funi eva = Jeff Johnson | birth = April 1st }} Not to be confused with Kashigami, the giant snake worshipped by the Shandorian people of Calgara's generation. '''Kashi', together with Oimo, is one of the two giants who guarded the front gate of Enies Lobby for over fifty years. Appearance Kashi is a giant who wears viking attire, has long dark hair and a big semi-bearded chin. He sports orange suspenders, which hold up an orange and black kilt with yellow buttons on it; otherwise, his torso and arms are bare, exposing well-toned muscles. He has big black boots that go up his shins, as well as an orange helmet with a tan brim and two small tan striped around the middle. The top of the helmet has light blue frills reminiscent of a mohawk, supported by a tan protrusion along the center, and two small horns are on the sides. He is usually seen with his axe. Abilities and Powers As a giant, Kashi is not only many times bigger than a normal human, but also equally many times stronger. As proven against the Kairiki Destroyers of the Franky Family, a mere human, no matter what the strength or size, will have no easy battle against them. Kashi and his partner Oimo are natural born fighters.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 378 and Episode 265, The giants easily beat the Kairiki Destroyers. In the end it takes the efforts of the Galley-La's and Franky Family's best fighters, along with the help of Sodom and Gomorrah, to down both Oimo''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 40 Chapter 380 and Episode 267, Oimo is down, as well as Kokoro and the Rocket Man. and his partner. Weapons He wields a large broad axe though how skilled he is with it is not known. History Past As as Pirate One hundred years before the beginning of the main storyline, Kashi was a member of the Giant Warrior Pirates. He was present when Yuki asked Dorry and Brogy which one of their catches were bigger. After they challenged one another to a duel, Kashi left Little Garden with the rest of the pirates. The World Government's Lie Fifty years later, thinking it strange that neither one of their bosses had returned yet, Kashi, along with Oimo, left Elbaf to return to Little Garden and find out what had become of their bosses. Along the way, they were captured by Marines, and were interrogated about their crew and purpose. They were then told that Dorry and Brogy had been captured and were imprisoned in the government's great prison. The World Government made a deal with them that if they worked for them for 100 years, they would set their bosses free and allow all four of them to return home together. Oimo and Kashi agreed, and became the guardians of Enies Lobby's front gates. For fifty years, they guarded the gates successfully. Water 7 Saga The Assault on Enies Lobby After fifty years of service, they fight against the Franky Family, Straw Hat Pirates, and Galley-La Company foremen as soon as the three groups invaded the island. Due to it being nighttime, the giants are asleep when Luffy makes it through, but are awakened by a Marine shortly afterwards, at Spandam's command. They emerge to fight the majority of the Franky Family once they reach the Main Gate, and have no difficulty in deterring their efforts, bringing most of them down quickly. The tide soon turns against them, however, when the foremen, Zambai, Kiwi, and Mozu come to the gate riding Sodom and Gomorrah. Kiwi and Mozu use their Hull Dismantler Slash to destroy Kashi's shoes, knocking him off-balance, and Paulie uses Timber Hitch Tug while Zambai blasts him in the face with a bazooka, knocking him down and against the gatehouse. Tilestone and Lulu use Tree Nail Lock to immobilize Kashi, and Zambai, standing on the giant's face, tricks Oimo into smashing his partner's face with his club, knocking him out.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 378 and Episode 266, Kashi is down. Kashi is unconscious while Oimo tells Usopp (still disguised as Sogeking) their story, and Usopp reveals that Dorry and Brogy were still fighting, and that the World Government had lied to them. Angered at being deceived for fifty years, Oimo and Kashi switched sides and swore vengeance upon the World Government that had kept them in the dark for so long. This was first revealed to the Houbantai, who had just managed to overwhelm the three Galley-La foremen, when they approached from the front gate and began attacking them. The two giants rampaged through the island, bringing the foremen with them, and arrived at the courthouse just in time to save the Franky Family from being overwhelmed by the Marines when Yokozuna was knocked out by one of the Just Eleven Jurymen. They took his place in guarding the door to the inner courthouse, keeping the Marines out, but not before flinging Sogeking up to the rooftop to rejoin the Straw Hats. While Oimo and Kashi proved very effective in guarding the courthouse, they eventually reached their limit, and were brought down when the Marines and Agents swarmed them. They were tied up along with the invaders in the courthouse (grinning constantly while they are bound, for some reason), but before any further actions could be taken against them, Spandam broadcasted to the entire island that he had accidentally triggered the Buster Call. All of the Marines and Agents flee to escape Enies Lobby, leaving the invaders and giants tied up at the courthouse. Soon afterwards, they are freed thanks to Paulie, who had tied himself up with his own ropes. Oimo and Kashi carry Sodom and Gomorrah while the Franky Family and Galley-La Foremen ride on the King Bulls. The giants encounter no difficulty as they head towards the front of the island, where the Puffing Tom waits. Upon reaching the sea train, however, they find themselves facing three Marine battleships, onto which the Marines and Agents stationed in Enies Lobby are boarding. The cannons and rifles on board aimed at them, they can do nothing but hold their ground until the battleships finally fire, hitting them with enough force to blow away the front gate and seemingly killing them. However, shortly after Luffy defeats Rob Lucci of the CP9, it is revealed that thanks to Paulie's ropes, they all managed to escape death by hanging on the side of the island. With nobody guarding the front gate anymore, they clambor back to the island and board the Puffing Tom. Upon hearing that the Straw Hats have escaped, they set out from Enies Lobby themselves, for a smooth voyage back to Water 7. Aftermath Oimo and Kashi are next seen helping to repair Water 7 from the effects of Aqua Laguna, Usopp alongside them. The two decide that they cannot go to Little Garden if their bosses are still fighting, so they decide to stay on Water 7 for a while to help rebuild it, and then go back to Elbaf. They invite Usopp to join them, and he considers the offer, but ultimately declines in order to rejoin the Straw Hat Pirates. The giants also attend the Straw Hats' barbecue party after Luffy awakens, and after the Straw Hats' departure from Water 7, they express their anticipation of the crew visiting Elbaf someday. Leaving Water 7 In the "Where They Are Now" mini-arc, Oimo is seen leaving for Elbaf with Kashi. Major Battles *Kashi and Oimo vs. Kairiki Destroyers *Kashi vs. Paulie, Tilestone, Peeply Lulu, Sodom, Gomorrah, Zambai, Kiwi and Mozu *Oimo and Kashi vs. Franky Family *Oimo, Kashi, and Sogeking vs. Marine Officers and Government Agents *Oimo, Kashi, Franky Family, and Galley-La foremen vs. Some of Just Eleven Jurymen, Marine Officers, and Government Agents (front of the courthouse) Translation and Dub Issues Considering that the entire Little Garden arc was cut in the 4Kids version, their leaders Dorry and Brogy would never meet the Straw Hats. It is unknown how 4Kids would have avoided the potential plot hole that was created in the process. References Site Navigation de:Carthy fr:Karsee it:Karsee Category:Giants Category:Male Characters Category:Giant Warrior Pirates Category:Enies Lobby Staff Category:Axemen Category:Water 7 Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Little Garden Characters